Backstabber
by Vampiregirl1711
Summary: Bella is bullied by none-other than Edward Cullen. But what will happen when one of them finds hidden feelings for the other? Rated T for the use of the word 'hell'.
1. Chapter 1

*Prologue*

I hate my life. Every minute of the day I regret waking up. Sometimes, even being born. School, being the absolute _worst _part of my day. I guess I should tell you why my life at school is a living hell. And I'll tell you in two words. _Edward Cullen._

* * *

_Monday. _Ugh._ School._ Double ugh. Edward. _I'm not even going _there. The three things in my life that will probably end up killing me. Worst of all, I don't even know why Edward hates me! I mean, we were inseparable when we were little, up until 6th grade...

At first, it was just little things, like tripping me in the middle of the school hallway, or "accidentally" spilling his lunch on me. Over the years, he got more creative. The worst act was in 8th grade. It was raining, I had missed the bus, and what little makeup I had on was running down my face. I looked like a half drowned cat. So, I called my best friend, Alice.

Alice, believe it or not, was Edward's _sister. _She has been there for me (more than ever now) my whole life. Alice told me she would be waiting in the girl's bathroom with some of her ENDLESS make-up collection to help me out. On my way there, I was anticipating hearing one of Edward's morning comments. Then I heard, '_Bella_!' from behind me.

I turned around to look at his angel's face. _Wait, ANGELS face???!!! What is wrong with me?!_ With that thought, I had a little bit of hope that Edward was considering forgiving me for whatever unknown thing I had done. Usually, he calls me Swan or Ugly. That hope was crushed with his next sentence. '_Did your neck throw up, or is that your face?_'

He started laughing! And because he's _The _Edward Cullen, everyone else started to laugh to.

Except my other best friends, Rosalie and Angela. They had been told by Alice to help her in the bathroom, so they hurried me along the whole way there. But not before Rose got a word in first. "Idiot." Was all she said, then she followed me and Angela. When I looked back, the look on Edward's face told me that this was **not** going to be an ordinary Monday.

**There you have it! My new story! I actually thought of it while I was listening to Kesha's 'Backstabber'. Hey! That's the name of this story! :D So, what insults should Edward use in the next chapter??? Review with insults! (For Edward) and I'll give you a BIG digital cupcake! **


	2. Authors note: Important

**So to all my reviews, (and new ones!), I present you with this virtual cupcake [o:)3 yes. he has a face. :-D hahahaha so I wanted to tell you guys a little somethin-somethin'.**

**This Tuesday, I'm leaving with my family to go on vacation. We are taking both laptops (my paps and my own) but I may or may not have time to update until next week. :(**** But, I will use the rest of today and tomorrow to get as much done as I can to hold you guys over!**

**So, I hope all of you lovely people can understand and that you won't pelt me with your virtual cupcakes! BTW, the beach I'm going to…..IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE LA PUSH! WITH THE ROCKS AND EVERYTHING! EEEEEEEEEEK! Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse related stuffs is EVERYWHERE! Haha! I feel like we're done here….so I hope you all enjoy the rest of your summer and I'll be back and updating hopefully sometime this week!**

**~VG1711~ **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know I dropped off the face of the earth for like a year, but I've promised myself I would write this summer and from now on! I hate when people don't finish things, and I realized I was hypocritical to say that, especially when I've left you hanging this long. So, on to chapter two of BACKSTABBER!**

EPOV- now in 11th grade

She thinks she can just; walk away that easily, huh? This happened once in eighth grade, when I made my Bella cry horrib-_ My Bella? What? Shake it off, Edward. She's just Swan._ She thinks after I rig her locker to explode all its contents all over her that she can just walk away like nothing happened? Actually, she's not walking away, she's walking…_ towards me? With a raised han-_

*_Smack!*_ Bella Swan hit _me?_

BPOV

Oh dear lord, I hit him. Actually, I'm glad I did. It felt, right in a way. Ha, now Edward can't do anything back to me. I mean he could, but he wouldn't hit me. Hatred or no hatred, Esme brought him up better than that. I was thankful for her parenting, or else I would be out by now.

EPOV

If I hadn't been raised the way I had, she would be on the ground! Wait, I couldn't. Not even if I wasn't raised right, I couldn't hurt her beautiful face. _Again, brain? I don't like her! I hate her! I have since 6__th__ grade!_ This is getting out of hand.

"What's the matter, Edward? Never been hit before?" She's taunting me now. Ha.

"Actually I have, but I'm sure this is the first time you've actually _even touched _a man!" I know Bella has never had a boyfriend, and that the subject was touchy.

Tears filled her eyes. I felt a quick flash of remorse. _What for? I hate her!_ She was turning away now, leaving to go somewhere and cry, most likely. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I followed her. I kept a hard face on, for the people watching. Soon enough we were past them, and I could let my guard down.

BPOV

Why does he have to go so low? As I turned to leave, I knew where I was going. Out to the garden, the small one our school had made two years ago. It was my favorite place to go and cry. As I was turning the corner, I felt a presence behind me. I turned around only once, when I was in the middle of the garden. Shock filled my body, it was _Edward?_

"What do you want Edward?"

"I want to talk to you." He sounded sincere, but I was still wary. "Bella…I-I-I'm sorry."

Is he actually apologizing? This is unbelievable! Where's his posse, about to come around the corner, laughing? Where's Ashton Kutcher telling me I've been punked? There's no one else here, and he seems to be telling the truth.

I thought long and hard before I answered, "I forgive you."

Relief filled his face, "Thank you Bella-"

"I wasn't done, I forgive you…for everything."

"E-Everything?"

"Everything you've done, since 6th grade."

"Why?"

"Why have you apologized all of a sudden? I could ask the same questions."

He smiled. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but….how about we call a truce?"

"I'd like that. Can you do me one thing though?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I'd like you to tell me why you started to hate me."

His face went blank for a moment. "I'll have to think about that one."

"It's ok, one miracle per day I guess?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. Um, Bella? How about we talk more about this somewhere else. Like the coffee shop down the street?" He seemed so nervous, it was almost comical.

"Sure, on Saturday?"

"Sounds nice."

EPOV- That night

I have to think a lot about why I called a truce, then practically asked her out!

Let's think:

My brain has constantly said Bella has an angel face, that she's beautiful.

In 6th grade, when we all changed, I began to hate Bella, and push her away. Since then, I've started to notice more things about her. She's become a very pretty individual, and I realize that I've pushed her away with hatred for exactly that reason. She was too good for me. I was afraid to lose her to someone else as a friend, so I pushed her away before she could do that to me… I see it now. The reasons I did that was to hurt Bella, and in return, protect myself. I'm a horrible person. But that still doesn't explain why I felt remorse at her pain today. Her looking so sad, and knowing I'd hit home with my remark, hurt me. I felt her pain, and I hated seeing her like that. Why would that all change in one day? When I saw her walk away from me, I felt a pull towards her. I didn't want her to leave my sight while she was like this. I wanted to make her feel better. Make it right. When I looked into her eyes after I said what I said, I felt a mix of remorse, longing….and…..love?

**Dun Dun DUUUNNNN! Thanks for reading! I love you!**


End file.
